Things Change: Terra's POV
by SeaShel92
Summary: You called me a hero, a friend. How can you still say these things to me after all I've done? The Teen Titans episode "Things Change" through the eyes of 'Terra'.
1. Prologue

You said I was a hero, a friend. How can you still say these things to me after all that I did?The Teen Titans episode "Things Change" through the eyes of 'Terra' (or "School Girl" in credits).

**AU:** I don't own anything Teen Titans, Cartoon Network does, and DC Comics. Not me. Unfortunately.

I originally wasn't going to make this into a story. But it just kept nagging at me over and over again. I couldn't shake it. Different ideas for this story would come into my mind like, "Wouldn't it be cool if this happened because of that?" and I would watch the episode "Things Change" and I had had an entire back story going on at the same time.

So, naturally, I gave in and started typing. I hope you enjoy it!

mmk, prologue time!

* * *

Prologue:

"Are you kidding me? Lisa, Get up!"

"What?! What is it?"shouted the girl in bed, springing up and frantically looking from one side to the other, her hair matted to one side of her face.

"How are you still in bed, girl? It's the first day of school!" She tossed clothes to her friend still in bed and called out as she was leaving the room,"Hurry and put those on! We have to go!"

Lisa sighed and shrugged her shoulders and yawned, "Oh, right. Yeah, I-I'm coming." She dragged herself out of bed and mumbled to herself, "School...when was the last time I went to school?"

Lisa stared at herself in the mirror after putting on her uniform. She wore a blue knee-length skirt, a white short sleeved button up shirt, and knee high socks with black shoes.

_-sigh- Well, at least I'll blend in._

She looked over and noticed a black tie lying on her bed.

"Hey uh, Jen?" She called into the next room, "I think you accidentally gave me your brother's tie."

The dark skinned, dark haired girl stuck her head in the door, "No, that's for you. It's part of your uniform."

"Seriously?" she smiled, "I get to wear a _tie_? Right on!"

The girl in the doorway sighed and walked over to help her put on the tie, "Really Lisa, I would have thought with all the previous school's you've been to, you would know how to wear a uniform."

That was her story for now: An international student studying abroad to receive only the finest education while her parents traveled the world. Seemed legit.

"Oh yes, well umm, I..."

*BEEEEEEEP* A loud horn honk went off from outside cutting her off mid-sentence.

_Saved by the horn..._ the blonde girl thought.

Jen shrugged it off, and finished up straightening her tie, "My brother has no patience..." she mumbled under her breath, "and you're all set! We better run before Eric leaves us!" Jen grabbed Lisa by the arm and headed for the door.

Lisa halted, "Wait! Where's my notebook?"

Jen scanned Lisa's room. It shouldn't be hard to find considering Lisa had almost no belongings. "Um, is that it?" She gestured to the small blue book corner sticking out under the pillow.

"Right!" Lisa tossed the pillow to the side and snatched the book, then headed for the door "Let's go!"

* * *

Lisa stared out the backseat window of Eric's car, completely wrapped up in her own thoughts.

She was nervous about her first day of school, because honestly, she has never had to think about it, going to school that is. As far as she can remember, she's never needed it. Still not 100% sure why though, but she knows for certain that she's never been.

It's written in the "Remember" column of her notebook. Thinking of her notebook she hugged it tighter to her chest, not willing to let it out of her sight, then glanced back out the window.

Eric glanced at the rearview mirror and noticed Lisa starting to look worried, "School's not so bad, you know."

"What?" Lisa's head snapped forward and she shook herself out of her daze, "What was that?"

He laughed "I mean, you shouldn't be worried. The people here are nice, and the classes aren't _too _dreadful. Especially since you're only in 10th grade. It's a piece of cake! Isn't that right, Jen?"

He gestured to his sister sitting in the passenger seat.

"It's true!" She chimed in and turned to face Lisa, "I dozed off most of the time, and still managed to passed all of my classes. I don't even know why you bothered looking for your notebook this morning, it's not like you will be taking notes on the first day or anything."

Lisa instinctively clung to her notebook a little tighter. "Well, heh, you never know, right?" She said nervously.

Eric laughed, "Well, just remember, this year I'm a senior, so if you have any questions about anything, I'm your guy!"

His sister scoffed, "Wow, it hasn't even been one day and already you're in 'high and mighty seniority' mode! That sure didn't take long."

Eric shrugged, "Hey now, I'm just stating a fact. Besides, you're only one year younger than me, this time next year you'll be in the same position as I am."

Jen raised an eye brow, "Car and all?"

He laughed and flicked her pony tail, "Heh, you wish Jenny-Bo-Benny."

Lisa smiled listening to their banter. It helped clear her head a little more and helped her relax. She wasn't sure why, but she admired the relationship between Jen and Eric. They would get into the occasional sibling fights, and they often joked around, but she knew they loved and cared for each other more than anything. That they would do all they could to make sure the other one was happy.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the school, Jen turned around and added "Just feel confident in knowing that you have the both of us to help you out. So wipe that worry line off your forehead!"

Lisa took a deep breath.

_ This is it. _She thought_. My first day as a "normal" kid. Just as Eric said, this will be a piece of cake! _

_Oh man, when was the last time I had cake? What I wouldn't give to have some cake right about now!_

_Or Pizza. Man I want pizza...with anchov-__**WAIT! **_

Something inside of her yelled.

She stopped her thought, and looked up. Her heart now beating faster.

_Anchovies? Wha-Where did that thought come from? Did I like anchovy pizza before? Is this another clue?_

Her heart was pounding, so she quickly pulled out her notebook and scribbled, "Anchovy Pizza" under the "Need to Remember" column. Her notebook is her constant companion whenever her memory allows her little snipets of her unknown life. It allowed her to put together her puzzle while only being granted one piece at a time.

She looked over her list and sighed. _I guess it's a start but, none of this is making any sense. I don't get it!_

It was frustrating because she didn't have much written.

Under the _Remember_ side she had written :

-Resided in Jump City (Time of residency unknown)

-Never needed an education

-Loved stars

-Used to liked pie...all kinds of pie.

Those are the things in which she is certain about in her past. There's no doubt.

Under the _Need to Remember_ side she has:

-Mountains

-Goggles

-Green

-The letter "T" (Which she continually doodled in block form all over her notebook)

-and now...Anchovy Pizza?

These were things that she desperately needed to remember. Because for whatever reason, she had a strong bond to these things and items.

These were also the most frustrating because they were either very broad, or very specific. Which, in turn, made them also incredibly broad.

Those were the ones she couldn't shake from her head. The ones that made her heart beat. And the ones that let her get closer to remember her past. Closer to figuring out what happened before she woke up in that cave, alone for who knows how long...

A dark feeling started to surround her. She felt uneasy and low.

A deep voice pulled her out of thought,"C'mon Lisa," Eric opened her door and leaned his arm on the top of the frame, "Look, I know it's a drag but, you gotta get the first day over with. It will be fine, I promise."

She was staring at her lap, still in bit of a daze. _ This really _is_ my first day__. Not just for school, but for life too._ _My _new_ life_. _Maybe I can start_ over.

She looked over her notebook._ Maybe I don't **have** to remember anything from my old life. I'll just stop trying to pull out all of my_ _stupid, vague memories that inconveniently come from out of nowhere, and I won't have to feel so strange anymore._

All of this seemed so nice. So _easy._

Well, until Eric held out his hand and said,"Don't you trust me?"

Her head swiveled towards him, he was smiling with his hand stretched out. Oh no, her heart started racing again.

"What did you say?" she asked in a confused tone.

Eric laughed as he repeated, "I said, don't you trust me?" Deja vu.

This whole scene looked way too familiar.

She didn't like this, but she just couldn't ignore it either. She felt like she had no choice, really. The feelings were too strong.

_Alright, _she thought_, I guess "forgetting" isn't going to be an option._

She opened her notebook and started to write, Adding a new column entitled, "Moments".

* * *

A bit short? I know, but it's a prologue. Who likes a long prologue? No one does.

For those of you who haven't figured it out yet (bless your hearts), Lisa is Terra, or school girl, or whatever.

I know things are kind of slow right now, but I PROMISE, it will pick up pretty quickly. I'm excited!

I tried to pick a simple yet pretty name. And Lisa popped up. If you don't like it then I apologize. If you want you could insert your name of choice whenever you come across "Lisa." But...it's just up to you.

I appreciate criticism (I'm a bit sensitive to mean criticism though, so _kind, helpful_ criticism). I would love to improve my writing, but I won't know what I'm doing wrong, or what's bugging you unless ya tell me.

This is, after all my first fanfic I've posted. And if it stinks and you completely hate it, let me know what I can do to fix it ^_^ Thanks guys! I'll have chapter 1 posted soon, since it's pretty much already complete.


	2. Chapter 1: Forgetting Won't Be An Option

I don't own Teen Titans, cartoon Network does. Or Terra or Beast Boy. Or the civilians in the story.

**AU:** So I thought it would take several weeks to get a view. Then a few more to maybe _possibly_ get a review or a follow, but no, the first day I post and BAM, you're on it! I'm proud of my Terra fans out there.

S/O to **Mrmrgriff** for being my first reviewer... cause you rock! (Yeah, you can all tell I'm pretty excited about this).

Well enough of the chatter, let's get back to the story!

Ladies and gentlemen the first chapter of Things Change: Terra's POV.

Enjoy!

* * *

"*ehem*...*ehem* Lisa?... excuse me, Miss. Lisa?"

...-WAP!-

A startled Lisa looked up from her notebook to see a very stern looking teacher holding a ruler against her desk. Unsure of what to say, Lisa just gave a sheepish grin.

"Do you find your notebook more entertaining than my lecture, Miss. Lisa?" her teacher said in a very sarcastic, and frankly obnoxious tone.

Her General Science class was only her second class of the day, and she was already getting into trouble.

_Yeah great, way to blend in,_ Lisa thought.

"No Miss. Adamson! I was actually just taking some notes on the lecture. I wouldn't want to miss a precious word, especially on the first day. Heh." _Smooth_.

Miss. Adamson raised an eyebrow in disbelief and peered down at her notebook. Still smiling, Lisa slowly started to shut the book and pull it away, "I uh, I'll try not to be so distracting next time Miss. Adamson. Promise."

Her teacher didn't know what kind of notes she would have taken within the first 10 minutes of class. And so furiously too. She seemed completely normal this morning when the blonde girl came and introduced herself to her at the beginning of class. Then about 5 minutes into her lecture on introductory geology, she noticed the blonde sitting in the front row, whip open up her notebook and writing rather frantically.

"Alright," said the teacher quizzically, "but if it happens again I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Understood?" The girl quickly nodded, "Understood."

The teacher gave her one last look and continued her lecture in the front of the room, "As I was saying, the landslides in the middle east are a major reason for..."

_If I don't write this down now, I know I'll forget..._

She pulled out her notebook and opened it up. She wrote slower, but still making sure she got everything down.

This heart pounding attack was different. Talking about, what, landslides? This sure didn't help. She was definitely intrigued, however. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do more: listen to the lecture or write down all of her thoughts running wild.

She didn't understand it.

Every time Miss. Adamson said the word "rocks" or "earth," something inside of her would lurch forward, causing her to move a little. Writing was difficult considering her hand would fly off the page every other word. She knew it had something to do with her past. It had to. It was the weirdest reaction to a memory she's had so far. But the strange this was, she liked it. It was almost thrilling.

She wasn't sure how to list it in her notebook, so she simply wrote "Earth" under the _Remember_ side.

On a separate page, she had written down her new reactions and feelings that are somehow connected with these two words. She wasn't sure what she was looking for yet, but she hoped that when the dots started to connect, the reactions written on paper will help.

*brrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg*

"Oh, well class is over for today," said Miss. Adamson, "Make sure to read the Geology chapter of your text books, there _will_ be a quiz first thing tomorrow!" The class groaned in unison.

Lisa grabbed her notebook and her new science text-book and walked out of class. She was only a few steps down the hall when someone ran into her from behind, knocking down all of her books. She looked up to see who it was, and they had already taken off with two other guys laughing. Lisa glared in their direction. She felt the impulse to chase them down, and she definitely would have if it weren't for a girl with short red hair who came and stood in her path.

"Jerks, right?" said the girl as she bent down to pick up Lisa's books and handed them to her, "Here you go. Sorry about that. I'm Kasey by the way!" she held out her hand.

Lisa shifted her books to one arm and held out the other, "Lisa, nice to meet you. Are you in my science class?"

Kasey laughed, "Yeah, I heard rumors that Miss. Adamson can be a _witch_ sometimes, guess it's true!"

Lisa's heart started to pound a bit faster. _Witch? Well, okay, if you say so..._

Silently she opened her notebook, pulled out the pen from the bindings, and wrote "Witch" under _Need to Remember._

Kasey raised an eyebrow and curiously watched the blonde write, stare at the page for a few more seconds and snap the book shut. Lisa looked up from the book and smiled, "So...what class do you have next?"

Kasey looked at Lisa for another second then added, "Um, history with Mower in room 117."

"Hey me too!" chimed Lisa, "I need to drop off my textbook at my locker, then we can go together."

They walked to the edge of the hallway and she opened up her locker. A note dropped onto the floor. Kasey picked it up, "What's this? A secret admirer already?!" she giggled.

Lisa looked confused, "I have no idea," she took the note from Kasey and opened it.

It read:

_Hey Lisa! I hope you're having a good day so far! Jen and I want to have lunch with you today, so if we don't see you in the lunch room, just meet us on the grass in front of the school. _

_ See ya then! _

_ -Eric_

Kasey's jaw dropped open as she stared at the note. "Eric? As in, Senior Class President, Eric? The Eric Lancing?!" Kasey said in a higher pitch than she was previously talking in.

Lisa shrugged and started to walk in the direction of their next class, "Yeah, It's no big deal though. They're my host family for my study abroad progra-"

Kasey interrupted and stopped Lisa to spin and face her, "Wha-wha, you're _staying_ with Eric?! In Eric's actual house?! All school year?!"

_Yikes._

"Yeesss? And I'm guessing it's a big deal?" Lisa said as she turned around and started to walk toward class again, they really were going to be late if they didn't get there soon.

"Big deal? Eric Lancing is only the most smartest, talented, funniest, gorgeous...nicest..." Kasey started to get a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Okay!" Lisa yelled, "What's your point?"

"The point is, is that _you_ will be seen eating lunch with him. _You_ will be at every house party he has. _You _will be hanging out with him and all his gorgeous friends!"

Lisa looked over at Kasey, still waiting for her to make a point. Kasey sighed, "_You_ will be top of the social popularity chain before you know it. And you're only a sophomore!"

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Really? Is that what all this was about?"

"Well...yeah." Kasey said as she looked at the floor, "We all want friends, you know? To belong somewhere? Haven't you ever felt that way?"

_Of course. All the time. Still am actually - wait..._ Lisa stopped walking. _Did I just think that? _She fumbled her notebook open and started writing again.

"Go to class, I'll be there in a sec!"

Kasey gave her a weird look, and waved it off, "If you say so. I'll save you a seat!" Then she walked off to class.

_Just like the anchovy pizza, my mind had a thought all its own..._

* * *

It was lunchtime and Lisa was walking with her tray of food outside.

"Lisa!" She looked over to see Jen waving, sitting next to Eric, of course, and a group of other students who looked a lot older than her.

_Ah, must be Eric's crew. _she thought as she approached the group and set next to Jen on the ground.

"Guys, "Eric announced,"this is our friend Lisa. She's a study abroad student staying with our family, and she's way cool! Lisa, these are the guys!"

Lisa smiled and said hey. The group waved, and gave some collective "Hey's" back. One of the members of the group walked over and crouched next to her. "Name's Spencer. But you can call me Spence." He said with a wink._ Wow, did he just wink at me? _"Look, uh, you wouldn't happen to, you know, want to catch a movie with me later, would ya?"

Jen groaned and pushed him aside, "Back off Spencer, she's not interested." Lisa gave her a grateful smile and laughed.

Spencer laughed and went back to his previous spot, "Hey! At least I tried right?"

Eric leaned over to Lisa and whispered, "Don't worry about him, he's kind of the fruit loop of the group."

Lisa nodded once, "Noted, thanks for the heads up." Eric laughed and gave a mocking Spencer wink. This made Lisa and the other's in the group laugh.

"I invited a friend to come sit with us today, is that okay?" Asked Lisa to Jen, who replied that it was okay, and took a bite of her sandwich, "So... do you like your classes?" Jen asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, they're good," Lisa replied while tossing an apple between her hands, "I especially like my science class! Not the teacher too much, but I find the subject interesting."

Jen swallowed her food,"Oh yeah! General Science was my favorite class in 10th grade! Miss. Adamson is your teacher, right?" Lisa nodded, then Jen continued, "The geology chapter is pretty boring, but just wait till you get to Organisms. You talk about plants, and animals - all sorts of beasts!"

Lisa dropped her apple and her whole body got chills, "Beasts?" she asked out loud. "Yeah! It's really - uh, Lisa, are you doing okay?" Jen asked getting worried. Lisa's eye's were locked on the grass she was now clutching. The _green_ grass. And couldn't help but find some weird, confusing connection. "Lisa?" Jen asked again, a little louder.

_Yikes, this one almost hurts. But it also feels so ... good? Pain and joy at the same time?_ _Beasts..._Her body jolted. _There it is again!_

She felt a hand on her back, and a deep voice ask, "What is it, Lisa?" Eric asked.

She looked up at Eric,"Well um..." _how do I explain this? 'Oh I'm fine, it's just that I act crazy when I hear random words and see certain things. It's been happening all day. Don't worry about it.' Yeah, that's not freaky at all._

Eric noticed her struggle with words, "Is it...?" he trailed off, knowing Lisa could understand the rest. Which she did and nodded to confirm.

He patted her back and started to stand back up, "We can talk about this later, alright?" he asked. Lisa nodded and smiled. Jen was still giving her a bizarre look, and was about to say something, when someone called from down the court-yard.

"Lisa!" the two girls looked over to see Kasey walking over with a sack lunch. "See Lisa," said Jen, "I knew you would make friends on the first day. And you were worried."

"Hey guys!" Said Kasey a little _too_ cheerfully, "I'm Kasey!" She was looking at the entire group, then looked to Lisa. "Oh, she's my friend. She's cool." Lisa said, repeating whatever Eric had said to make them accept her. The group all smiled and said their "Hey's." Spencer even got up and started walking over to Kasey. Ha, I guess Kasey was right, I am climbing up on the social ladder."

Lisa could hear the Spencer Speech begin, and was about to warn Kasey when Eric tapped on Lisa's shoulder,"Hey Lisa, sorry for the short notice, but I'm going to be a little late driving us home today. I have to stay after school late and start planning the first week of school activities. Would you be okay waiting an extra half hour or so with Jen?"

"Yeah, that's no problem, I have homework to do anyway." Replied Lisa.

Jen chimed in, "Okay, I'll just meet you in the library after school then?"

"Sounds good" replied Lisa.

She pulled out her notebook and added the word "beasts" next to the word "Green", in the Need To Remember column.

* * *

First day of school was finally over, so Lisa started to head for the library to do some homework assignments. Despite her weird episodes, she had a pretty good first day. She made new friends, most of them she didn't know. But there was Kasey, Jen, and Eric. She smiled at the thought.

Walking down the hallway she looked out the big windows facing the front of the school. She could see the business buildings, as well as the rest of the city, a place she hadn't been yet.

Stepping outside for a moment, Lisa stared across the street. It was so vibrant and full of life. Not at all how the Lancing's warned. They told her of the dangers that often happened in the city. Which is why they never went, nor took Lisa.

She heard music coming from a shop about 100 feet ahead of her. _Okay, one trip to the music shop. That's it. _And before you know it Lisa was on the other side of the cross walk headed straight in to the city. _Well, I'm easily persuaded, aren't I?_

She started to feel a little guilty. _Maybe I should go back and get Jen to come with me. But what if she won't let me go? She'll be fine by herself in the library. And Eric said we weren't leaving for another half hour. What's there to lose?_

She felt better after she talked herself into it. _Maybe I could even get Jen a CD, as a gift...or something?_

Then she heard the sound of metal crunching. Like a bumper to bumper collision perhaps? As soon as Lisa started to look over to see what that noise was, she saw a giant boulder hurtling towards herself and some other civilians.

She didn't even have time to think before it crashed into the pavement and sent dust everywhere.

Store owners were running out of their shops, and the people were running everywhere. Some away from the boulder, others towards it to make sure everyone was okay. Lisa just stood there with her hands shaking staring at the boulder. She wasn't scared at all. Shouldn't she be?

She heard screaming, and saw even more things flying and running. But she couldn't take her eyes off the rock.

_Lisa! Get out of here! Go! Can't you see there's nearby danger? Rocks don't just fly out of nowhere like that..._ She thought to herself.

But there was something there, pulling her in. But there was also someone else, pulling her arm in the opposite direction.

It was an owner of a nearby store,"Come on ma'am! We need to get you out of here! This thing won't stop attacking!" The middle-aged man pulled harder on her arm and she left with him back to crowd of people far enough away from the commotion

_Wait, what "thing"? What could have caused that?_ She thought. She quickly looked behind her to see what exactly the man was talking about, but she didn't see anything. There was nothing around that could have been strong enough to send a rock _that_ heavy flying through the air.

But something felt off.

"Is everyone alright?" "We called the paramedics, they'll be here soon!" "Does anyone need water?" There were lots of people surrounding the area now, well, more than usual.

Lisa, felt completely fine physically, and just wanted to leave. She looked toward the school, and sure enough, there was Eric and Jen hustling over with a group of teachers and students.

Lisa wanted to turn around a greet them, but someone was taking her pulse. "Okay, you're fine." Said the woman taking her pulse, "Actually you have the calmest pulse of everyone around here."

"So does that mean I can leave?" the girl asked impatiently, the woman shrugged "If you're feeling alright, then yeah, I guess it's okay."

Lisa turned around to greet her friends, "Hi you gu-" "Lisa!" Jen tackled her into a hug, "Are you alright? What happened? Why were you over here?! Remember when we told you NOT to go into the city?!"

"Yes. A rock crashed in the road. I wanted to get some music. And yeah, I guess I remember you saying something like that." Lisa replied, answering all of her questions.

She looked at Eric who surveyed the scene, smiled and said, "Well, that answers all my questions. We grabbed your books, Jen found them in the hallway. You ready to go?" Lisa sighed, "Yes, I am most definitely ready to leave."

Once inside the car, Jen loosened her tie and took it off. "Talk about an exciting first day! Sometimes I wish Jump City weren't so used to this kind of calamity, or else we'd probably have the day off tomorrow. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the fearsome five, but sometimes I wish they weren't _always _on the case, you know what I mean? And what are the police doing during all..."

Jen's voice sounded distant to Lisa, she had learned way too much stuff about her old life today, and didn't want it all to go to waste. She opened up her book to the two columns, and put a comma next to the word "Earth", and added "rocks" then underlined it.

_I'm so close. I've got to be._

* * *

Yay! We're finally starting to get into the episode.

I'll post a list of everything Lisa has written so far on the next chapter. Just because I get confused myself sometimes ^_^

I was unsure about posting this chapter so soon. I feel like it could be improved a lot, but I've read and re read through it, and I'm just not sure what it is.

Again, rate, comment. I love feedback! Let me know what I can do to improve! (trust me, I know there's a lot)

Thanks again!

Stay tuned for chapter 2! Because I have really enjoyed writing it so far!


	3. Chapter 2: How Bad Could This Be?

Hi!

**Thank you** everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited! ^_^ You make me motivated to keep this story going!

Sorry, I know it HAS taken some time. Work has been a little nuts.

I hope you guys like/understand what I did with this chapter. Let me know what you think! It made sense in my head when I mapped it out. I'm also completely pumped to show you guys what I do with this story! I have it all planned out up until the end with a little epilogue! I just need to type them out, is all.

Here it is! Chapter 2!

AU: I don't own Terra, or Beastboy, or any of the Teen Titans for that matter. I'm just a fan who loves writing about them :)

-Shel

* * *

Chapter 2

The day was gorgeous, and the girl was flying through the air an incredible speed. It was almost exhilarating. And it would have been, except there was a dark feeling about it all. She was aware of everything around her. She felt so much power and anger. But at what? This was unreal. Flying at this rate. She wanted to enjoy it but couldn't. Suddenly she heard a voice pleading from underneath whatever she was standing on.

"Terra, stop!" We're your friends!" There was boy. A very green and very sweet looking boy covered in fur. He stood up and and stared her in the face, determined.

But the girl standing on top of the flying rock didn't stop. She looked furious as she spat out, "I don't have any friends, remember?!" She threw an upper cut and sent him flying off in another direction.

She continued flying and hopped of the rock after she found her target.

She was standing next to a boy wearing a mask, unmoving on the ground ground. _She's going to help him, right?_

But the girl looked malicious as she stared down at the boy, showing no implication that she was going to help anyone. Suddenly two large boulders were levitating behind her head. They started floating toward the nearly unconscious boy on the ground, till they were both right above his head.

_Is she...? No...she wouldn't hurt someone when they're down...who would, who _could_ do that?_

The scene went black and the mood changed. The situation was different too.

She was looking down at the furry green boy from earlier. Now dangling from a gaping opening in the ground. He didn't look scared, he just looked...sad. Purely sad. "Terra you can't." He said quietly.

_He needs help! Reach down and help him!_

"Watch me." Is all she replied, while closing in the gap in earth. He called out her name, but she ignored it.

_Is _she_ controlling the earth? Why is she doing this to him?!_

She was running through all of the people that she had taken down. It looked like most everyone she had been encountering earlier. Five people.

The scene fast forwarded again to her fighting with what appeared to be the leader. He had hold of her from behind while she was struggling to get away.

"What's the matter, Robin?" Said the girl, "Feeling lonely since I exterminated all your friends?"

The boy's grip got tighter, "They were your friends too."he replied, calmer. This voice was from the boy from before, whom she almost crushed with those levitating tocks.

The emotions in the girl changed. She felt hurt, rather than the pure rage she felt before, it seemed to make her more weak, "I don't _need_ any friends!"

"What did we do to make you hate us so much?" he asked, still pinning her down.

She waited, her body that once felt weak was suddenly gaining adrenalin, momentum. She heard a deep voice in her head, "I'm giving you strength you need. Finish your job, now."

Feeling empowered once more, she slowly responded to the boy, her eyes glowing yellow, "You were born."

She used her powers pulling the earth up from underneath her to wedge herself out of Robin's grasp.

"I promised Beastboy I'd give you one last chance, and this is it." Robin said before running towards her.

The vision went black again, and she was now walking away. She heard the deep voice in her head from earlier.

"Very good my apprentice." said the deep male voice, "I was hoping I could rely on you."

The girl felt offended and she slightly scoffed back, "Did you have any doubt?"

"It's been difficult to find such a trustworthy apprentice. Especially one who will destroy those whom were once considered...their friends."

"Trust me," the girl smirked, "They're _not_ my friends."

The next scene was the teenage girl flying down a gray, smokey city. Besides herself, and what appeared to be an army of robots, the town was completely desolate.

_Where is everyone? Was this all because of _her_? _

"Fine work apprentice. You have made me _very_ proud." Came the deep voice again.

"Thanks," replied the girl flying slowly through an empty city, "It was fun."

_No, she wasn't alone. She's working for someone. She doesn't even feel any regret? Any remorse? _

Suddenly the girl stopped and turn to the side. She was thinking of something. Her old friends that she just destroyed. For a moment she felt.. guilt? Regret? But as soon as the feelings came, they were quickly gone.

_Wow, this girl really has no soul. And to her old friends? I hate her. I hate everything about h..._

The feelings of guilt suddenly came back to her. She felt sad, hurt, angry, but most of all, lonely... It hit her so hard and so quickly, she had to pause once more, and couldn't shake the feelings so fast. She couldn't help but think about her old friends, again. She looked up at a building down the city, a tall building shaped like the letter "T". She thought about the fury green boy, how much she used to love him. And now... what she's done to him.

_Beast boy trusted you...and you hurt him? Now I really hate you. How could someone do something this awful?! Who could ever be this evil?!_

She turned and looked at her reflection in a nearby window.

This face surprised the girl. Her eyes wide in shock.

_No._

_It's...it's me? No. It CAN'T be, I mean...please...no. No!_

"NOOOOO!" She felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her violently. "Lisa! Lisa please wake up!" This voice sounded familiar but distant. She started to wake up, aware of her body still shaking. As she started to regain consciousness, she realized where she was. She was in her bedroom. But she continued to cry with her eyes tight shut.

"Lisa," The voice said calmly, now holding Lisa around the shoulders, "It was just a nightmare. You're fine. You're here." The voice seemed reassuring.

Lisa opened her eyes to see Eric, smiling at her. She was calm for about half of a second until she remembered what had just happened. She whipped her head around, reached over and pulled out her notebook from under her pillow.

She stood up and slowly started flipping through the pages of her notes. "No...no, no no!" She slowly started sinking to her knees as she stopped at her list.

Eric raised an eyebrow, He went over and knelt across from where Lisa was having a panic attack. "Lisa? What is this..." He started to put his hand on her shoulder when she suddenly looked up at him, her eyes wide open.

"I know. Who I was before..." she looked back down and her notebook and furrowed her brow. Eric looked at her and notice tears started to come out of her eyes again. She looked angrily at the book and started to rip out individual pages.

"Whoa, whoa! Lisa, wait!" Eric reached for her hands to stop her. "Can you tell me wha-"

"What!?" Lisa snapped her head up and screamed, her eyes now glowing yellow.

Eric stopped and he stared at her incredulously, "L-lisa...your eyes...they're-"

Her eyes suddenly stopped glowing, and she sat up looking a bit frightened, "What? What about my eyes?"

They both heard footsteps coming from down the hallway, "If someone wants to wake me up at 2:30 in the morning, there better be a fir-" Jen walked into Lisa's room, and stopped mid sentence when she saw her brother sitting on the floor surrounded by sheets of notebook paper, and Lisa. Who looked just plain awful, for a lot of reasons.

"Um... what's going on?" Jen asked standing in the doorway.

Eric stood up, "Sorry to wake you up Jen. There is a perfectly logical explanation for why things look," he glanced at the floor then at Lisa, "well, the way they look, you see-"

Lisa interrupted him, "You need to know the truth, Jen. About why I'm here." She slowly stood up and tossed her notebook on the bed, "I'm not an exchange student here for some, exchange program, or whatever..." she glanced at Eric who looked over at a confused Jen.

"Grab your jacket Jen Jen." he said, walking past her into the hall, "We're going on a walk."

* * *

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER...**

"So, let me get this straight. You woke up in a cave, without any idea who you were, or how you got there. Wandered the streets until my brother found you. He took pity on you once he realized that you had _nooo _memory about who you are or where you came from, _whatsoever_. Then Eric made up your fake identity and 'cover story'. And now you've been staying with us since the beginning of summer, just _hoping_ that you're memory would come back?"

Lisa and Eric nodded.

"Yeah, that's basically it," said Eric.

Jen looked at the ground, like she was trying to get a clearer view, "And you didn't tell me!? How did you manage to keep this little 'secret' hidden for so long? I could have helped, you know!"

Eric shrugged, and looked at Lisa, "It worked out nicely, because a few days before I found Lisa, I got an e-mail from the exchange student who was _supposed_ to come this year, saying that she had changed her plans. So instead of telling the school board, I just said the exchange student -Lisa- was, well, _this_ Lisa." He gestured to the blonde sitting next to him. "And since I'm the student body president, I offered to let her stay at our house. Mom and dad were cool with it, I just told them it was 'one of the many responsibilities in which a student body president must uphold' or something like that... either way, they bought." Eric smiled at Lisa.

They had all taken their jackets and walked outside to a nearby park. Where they sat on a bench and told Jen what had been going on. Jen just stared wide-eyed at the whole thing.

Jen glanced at the book Eric was now holding, along with some of the pages Lisa had torn out to keep her from destroying it any further. "So, I'm guessing the notebook is somehow tied into all of this?"

Lisa sighed, "Yeah, sometimes...sometimes I catch, _glances_ of my old life. When I hear familiar words, or phrases, it sparks something. I don't know why, I just didn't want to forget it. So, I write it down in that notebook. Catching bits and pieces of my old life is better than nothing...Well, at least I _thought_ it was..." She looked down, a bitter feeling of the dream she had just had swimming over her.

Eric turned his whole body toward Lisa. "What do you know? I mean, what did you find out about your old self?"

Lisa turned her head and frowned, "I think, I know why I can't...well I guess _couldn't _remember who I was before you found me. It's like, my mind wouldn't let me. Like I wasn't supposed to know..." She said slowly. There was a quiet pause. Eric and Jen were listening for her to finish her thought.

"I mean, I didn't see all of it, but-" she closed her eyes, trying to shake the memory of Beastboy's betrayed look on his face, the things Robin said about once being their friend, "I've done some terrible things."

Jen chimed in after a moment, "It was just a nightmare after all, right? I mean, who's to say it was real? Any of it?"

Lisa opened her eyes and looked at Eric. She held out her hand, "I won't destroy it. I promise." Eric handed over her notebook.

She opened it up gently, careful not to drop any of the loose pages that Eric had placed back into the book. She held up the pages individually and shook her head, "It fits. These memory shocks, I guess you could call them, that I've been having? They're starting to make sense. Not everything, of course but..."

She paused for a moment and dropped her hands in her lap, "You know what the weirdest part is? As angry as I am, about some of the things about my past, part of me feels...happy? And I'm not sure why. Nothing about what I saw in my dream should make me happy."

Eric put his hand on her shoulder, "If you don't mind my asking...what did you see, exactly?"

Lisa sat and pondered for a moment, then responded, "Someone I wasn't familiar with. But I knew- I mean, I _know_ it was me. There's no doubt. I hurt people...people I loved..." Lisa's mind started to go far away as she stared into the distance.

She couldn't help but shudder at the memory of herself in her dream. It was like she was watching someone completely different doing all of these horrible things. She _knew_ she knew better. How could you feel so strongly about one thing, and then act against it later? She thought about seeing herself with the robot army in the rundown city in which she lived, and was now familiar with.

She quickly looked at Eric and Jen (who both looked equally confused at this point). "Is there a building around here that looks like a giant 'T'?"

Jen started to yawn, but managed to say, "Yeah, Titans Tower. I don't think we've ever taken you there, it's east of the city."

Lisa jumped up, "Can we go there? Please? I just have to see something."

Eric stood up too, "We'll take my car."

Before they knew it, all three were in the car driving through a quiet Jump City.

Lisa was sitting in the front, "Thanks for driving me there Eric. It really means a lot.

"Sure, no problem kiddo. I love 4 am adventures in the car! Even though the city _can_ be dangerous at night. Especially now with that _THING _running around."

"Thing?" Jen leaned forward behind his seat, "You know, you could be a little more specific?"

"Well, I really can't. The media isn't sure what it is either. It changes its shape and size so often, they can't determine what it is."

Jen rolled her eyes, "Why does Jump City always get the weirdos?"

Eric laughed, "I betcha it's because of the Teen Titans."

Lisa's head popped up from her arm that she was once resting it on, and asked"Who?!" She whipped around in her chair facing Eric, her eyes practically popping out of her head.

Eric gave her a strange look, then looked back at the road, "The Teen Titans? They're the hero's of Jump City. They fight crime that threatens this city. And this-" He nodded to the building ahead of them "-is where they live."

Lisa looked up to see them approaching the tower. Titans Tower.

She slowly started to smile. She felt happy seeing this building.

"I know this place." She said quietly to herself as they pulled up to the edge of the road and parking.

Jen raised her eyebrow, "Well yeah, everyone knows Titans Tower. It's like the most iconic part of Jump City."

Lisa was already climbing out of the car.

"No, I mean, I _know_ this place. I think I even stayed here before." She said as she started walking up to the shore line.

Jen laughed a little, "You know, Lisa, it's great that you're getting you're memory back, but I think it might also be a little confused. Only the 5 Titans live there. That's just how it's always been."

Lisa didn't respond as she sat down. She just pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the giant building ahead of them, balancing her head on her knees.

After a few moments of thinking to herself, Lisa's head popped up. At this motion Eric began to get worried and sat down beside her. He leaned his head in and spoke quietly "Hey, I think I know what you're thinking, and I don't think it's a good idea."

Lisa blinked.

He nodded his head in the direction of the tower, "You think that going over there and talking to them will help you remember."

She didn't know how he knew that, but he was right. She wanted to run right up to their door, and...and then what? If everything that she saw in her dream really _was _what had happened, what would they tell her. Would they reject me?

Lisa sighed, "Yeah," she stretched her legs out and leaned back on her arms, "I know it's a bad idea." The she looked up at the stars above her.

"You know," Jen walked over and sat down next to the three with the notebook in her hand, and handed it over to Lisa, "I looked over your list a few times, and I really don't see how you made _any_ kind of connection. Like at all."

Lisa gave a weak smile to Jen, and put her notebook at her side then looked back at the tower, "Can you tell me about the them? The Titans?" Even just saying their name, gave her a buzz on the lips.

"Sure, there's 5 of them." started Jen, "They've been a team for a few years now. First there's Robin, the leader. Starfire, she's an...alien? Or something bizarre like that? Then there's Raven. She's...well I'm not really sure, but she wears a cloke. From what I've seen and heard, she can do just about anything, but uh, no one really asks _too _much about her..She can be kind of spooky. Which is awesome."

"Then there's Cyborg, who's my personal favorite!" added Eric smiling, "He's half robot. Which is pretty sweet, if you ask me. Saved my life a couple of years ago actually. He's the bomb. Then the last one is-"

"Beastboy..." Lisa quietly finished for him. Showing now emotion in her tone.

Eric didn't question her knowledge, but simply finished, "Right, Beastboy. He can shape shift into any animal."

Jen laughed, "As long as they're green animals. Green's his thing, apparently. He's a cool kid!"

Lisa picked up her notebook and pulled out the page with the list on it.

_Yup, a green Beastboy is definitely in here. I wish I could remember more about him. Why can't I see him as clear as I see the others?_

She remembered her dream and shut the notebook, placing it back on the ground. She thought about the words Robin told her in her dream: "I promised Beastboy I'd give you one last chance, and this is it."

_I think that chance was broken._

Letting out a huge sigh she added, "I can't go over there. Not after..." letting her mind wander.

Eric looked at her.

"I think you're right you know." Lisa looked up at him confused, he continued "What you said earlier, about how your mind wouldn't let you remember your past. Like it blocked it, or something... I just think that," he chose his next words carefully, "maybe you're starting to realize, that there may be a _reason_ why your mind won't let you remember _whatever_ it was that happened in your past."

Lisa nodded slowly, taking in this information.

She started recalling feelings that she had during her memory shocks and her dream. She felt so much confusion, and anger. "If that is true, then why can't I just leave it alone for good? Why do I keep having these flashbacks?"

Eric thought about this for a moment then responded, "Well, you said that you had those so-called 'memory shocks' when a word triggered it, right?" Lisa nodded.

"Okay, this sounds cheesy, but just bare with me. I think that your mind desperately wants to forget. But your heart, no matter how small of a fraction it is, refuses to let go. Your heart can't deny those strong feelings you've had in the past. And as much as your old self wants to be completely gone, you've had that little piece inside of you. Does that make sense?"

Lisa looked at him, "It explains a few things actually. For the past few weeks, it's like I'm listening to myself tell myself who I am, but I won't listen. And after tonight..." She looked up at the tower, "I don't think I want to remember." she paused, "I think... I think I want to continue this life you've helped me start. With you guys, you're parents, school, new friends..." she looked down at the water.

Eric put his hand on her back and smiled, "If that's what you really want, I'd be happy to help you." Well, _WE _would be happy to help you. Right Jen?"

They both looked over at the girl who had been quiet for the last little while to find her curled up in a ball, completely asleep.

They both laughed, "The girl _does _appreciate her sleep." He walked over to Jen, scooped her up in his arms, and half-laughed, half-whispered to Lisa, "Mind getting the door?" Lisa stood up and walked over to his car and opened the back. When Eric was putting her in, Lisa turned around to get her notebook. After she picked it up and started to head for the car, she stopped. She glanced down at the book then turned to face the water and Titans Tower. Walking up to the shore line she heard Eric coming up next to her. He was also looking at the tower.

"Think I can do this?" asked Lisa.

"It won't be easy for the first little while. It will take time. You know, living in the same town and all, you _might_ see them every now and again." she turned her head to look at Eric, but he continued, "If starting over is what you really want. You have to be committed. You can't be that girl you once were."

She paused for a moment, then responded, "Terra."

He turned to face the girl standing next to him, his eyebrows raised, "That was your name?"

The girl nodded once, keeping her head forward, "I'm almost certain."

Eric looked back at the tower, "Terra. I like it." he said, testing it out.

That was the second time she had heard her name coming from someone else. The first time she can remember was in her dream. The people she had supposedly once loved, calling her by name, pleading for her to come back to them.

She hated the girl in her dream.

She _hated_ Terra.

"From now on, if I'm going to start a new life" The girl furrowed her brow, "Lisa is the opposite of _Terra_."

* * *

Lisa stayed up the rest of the night. Eric suggested she write a new column in her notebook.

One side said 'Terra' the other side said 'Lisa'. This list was pretty simple: She wrote down the characteristics that she knew about Terra, and wrote the opposite under her new identity, Lisa.

Terra:

-Outdoors: Stars, Earth, Rocks, Mountains...

-a kind of Super Villain (powers include moving the ground? Somehow?)

-Teen Titans

-Beastboy

Lisa:

-Indoors

-Citizen

-School Student

-Jen, Eric, Kasey

_This won't be so bad. Chances of me running into any of them are slim. Slim to none. I'll just stay on school campus from now on. I'll never go into the city, let alone near Titans Tower. How bad could this really be?_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL...**

The day had gone pretty normal, all things considered. Lisa was outside talking to her friends, when out of nowhere a very unexpected voice came from nearby.

"Hey Terra!" Her heart froze.

"It's me! Beastboy!"

_oh no..._

* * *

I just hate cliff hangers, don't you? :P

Rate, Comment, Review, Dance.

Either way, thank for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Leave

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Anything Teen Titans. Cartoon Network does. I just write about them.

AU: I know you all must be furious! Leaving you at a cliff hanger like that. I'm really sorry for the delay, my family had a lot going on.

But this story is here for you now! I really hope you like it, plus, I also have a little surprise at the end for you all as a reward for your patience with me.

The next couple of chapters _will _be faster, I can promise you that. I already have the whole story written up. It's just a matter of editing and such.

I'll stop rambling now.

Chapter 3 of TC:TTPV. Tah-dah!

* * *

"He shoots...and he scores!" whispered the boy sitting at the end of the table. It was the middle of the day, and the entire student council was having an emergency meeting about the recent havoc in town. Eric was rather bored of the meeting and was shooting wads of rolled up paper into the nearest trash bin.

The principal interrupted his game, "Eric, what do you think?"

He looked up with bored eyes, and stretched out his back before placing his elbows in the table. "I apologize ma'am, but I _think_ this is a waste of time."

The other kids at the table looked at their Student Body President in disbelief.

"You believe that our student body's safety protocol is a 'waste of time'? Please , enlighten us."

Eric let out a small sigh and leaned on his fore arms, "I just don't think that we need to be spending all of our meeting time discussing what new 'safety protocol' to tell the student body, when the Teen Titans take care of business every time. The city gets cleaned up quickly, and we all move on. Although it is true that we've never faced a situation so close to our campus before, that doesn't mean that the Titans aren't on top of it one hundred percent. I _believe _that there are more pressing matters that we should be discussing, rather than spending all this time on a problem that already has a solution."

The principle was about to open her mouth to protest, when there was a small knock at the door. Eric's younger sister stuck her head in the doorway, "Excuse me Mrs. Merrill? Could I speak to Eric really fast? It's a... family emergency."

The principle let out a sigh, and waved the boy away.

He stepped out of the room and smiled at his younger sister, "Perfect timing Jen Jen! I didn't think that meeting was ever going to end."

Jen didn't look at him, she just looked down and mumbled something incoherently.

He raised his eyebrows, and put his hands on his knees to try and make eye contact, "Jen, can't really hear ya."

She spoke up again, not much louder, but loud enough that he could hear her, "Lisa's gone...with Beast Boy."

Eric blinked in disbelief, and stood up straight, "I'm sorry, but what was that? Tell me I didn't _just_ hear you say Lisa left with Beast Boy..." Jen looked down at her feet.

Eric put his hands on his hips and let out a sigh, "Well, I guess there's only one thing we can do." His sister looked up at him and raised an eye brow, "What's that?" Eric looked out the window of the school looking into the city, "We wait to see what happens." He spent another minute looking out the window before turning around to head back to his meeting.

Jen ran in front of him stop him in his place, "B-but wait! You're just going to let her go like that? What if...I mean what if she...you know..."

"Never comes back?" Eric finished then shrugged, "Then we let her go. Jen, you heard her last night. She has a more of a steady head on her shoulders, I'm sure she's thought about it. And if she decides to stay with him then-" he lifted Jen's chin up, "we let her. We're going to support her decision no matter what, alright?" He gave her a reassuring smile.

Jen nodded. Eric turned to leave again then paused, "I guess I am a bit surprised. After everything Lisa told me last night, I didn't expect her to leave with the one person that she...I just... I hope she knows what she's doing is all. I don't want her to do anything she'll regret."

He leaned his back against the window and folded his arms, "So what exactly happened?"

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

"You know him?" Kasey in a very annoyed tone.

Jen was looking at Lisa with her eye's wide open – not sure of what to do or say.

Lisa couldn't open her mouth. _I've got to be dreaming all of t__his. This isn't happening. I mean, c'mon, there is no WAY this is happening right now. _ All she could do was tear her gaze off of the green boy standing behind the fence, and shrug at Kasey's question, then turn to walk away. _Time to disappear. _

"Hey Terra! Wait up!" he called.

_The coincidence is too much. How did he even find me here?! _

The blond girl was leading the group away as fast as she could without looking too obvious, until she was stopped by the boy in the purple jumper. And just like that, there he was. The boy whom she hadn't stopped thinking about since her dream. The green boy with the sweet smile and kind eyes. He was_ actually_ there, standing in front of her.

_Beast Boy...I did not plan for this. Is this really happening? It can't be. _Just when Lisa was sure  she was on the brink of having a full blown panic attack, she felt her entire body relax. Her muscles loosened up, her breathing and pulse rate both dramatically slowed down to an even beat. _What in the world? Why aren't I spazzing out? A few days ago, just the thought of his name made me start convulsing. Now I just feel like a lime noodles. I'm not even moving. I wonder what my face looks like. It feels...flat? Am I in shock? That's the only explanation I can think of. Oh crap, I think I am in shock. Well, I guess worse things could happen. I could be having a complete melt down right now. Which would be an awful way to start my new identity. And then I could kiss the whole 'I'm not Terra' thing goodbye. What would I do then?_

Beast Boy raised his hand to the unresponsive girl.

_Okay, he's waiting for me to say something. I could try. Focus Lisa, just focus on talking._

"Sorry, you've got the wrong girl." she replied nonchalantly. _Okay, so I'm verbal. Looks like I'm not in __**total **__shock._

Just then Beast Boy's face turned from smiling to total and complete shock at her reply.

Technically what she said wasn't a lie. As far as Lisa was concerned, she _wasn't_ Terra.

Beast Boy waited before answering, studying the girls face, "You don't remember me?"

_Not as much as I wish I knew_, "Should I?" she replied.

"I'm Beast Boy. We used to hang out together. You thought I was funny." the young girl laughed when he made the most adorable, innocent face, his eyes got all big and he put on a goofy smile.

"Haha! See? I can still make you laugh!" The beast exclaimed.

_This isn't going to work. He can see right through me! How could you let your guard down so easily?Pull yourself together! _

She straightened up her expression and looked away from him, "Like I said, you've got the wrong girl."

_Okay, you've said all you've needed to say. Now get out of here! _She turned and tried to leave a second time, until she felt a gloved hand land softly yet firmly on her shoulder. She started to feel guilt run through her body. He's lost his friend. And now his voice pleaded as if he weren't about to loose her again.

"Maybe if we just talk, then you'll remember." His request was so gracious, so hopeful. But she knew she had to fight the urge to give in. "I've gotta go." She said more to convince herself than to him.

This didn't stop Beast Boy from trying, "Just one Pizza? I'm buying. What've you got to loose?"

_More than you'll ever realize. _She was about to make her final please to make him leave, until Jen and Kasey stepped up and locked in on Beast Boy's grasp on their friend.

"She's not interested." Kasey said, then Jen chimed in, "Yeah, get lost "Brat-Boy!"

Beast Boy in pain gave an annoyed look at the girls and flatly said, "It's Beast Boy," before pulling out his now throbbing hand.

_Poor Beast Boy, that was pretty harsh. Even for Jen. "Brat Boy"?! What was that all about? I know she's trying to put on a show but, that was too much. _Watching the boy clutch his throbbing hand made her heart pick up pace. She felt a bit stronger than she had a minute ago.

Feeling more in control her thoughts started to pick up pace as well. She realized all she wanted to do at that moment was spend time with him. After a few split seconds, that thought had consumed any other warnings that were now flashing in her head. _How much could one evening hurt? After all it's just pizza...right?_

"Maybe one slice." The girl said exhaling with her new found breath.

Beast Boy gaped at her disbelievingly, then it seemed his whole body seemed to light up with excitement as he smiled. He quickly grabbed her hand and raced of into the city. "Ah great! I'll take you to our favorite place!"

"You sure you want to go with this guy?" She heard Kasey calling after her. Lisa called back, "It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow," though at this point, she doubted they would have heard her, considering how far away they were.

She did notice, however, that Jen had her mouth hung open, not sure of what to do or say to the two now running away from school and into the city.

_I am going to be in so much trouble when I get back._

_Slow down, Lisa! What are you doing? This is the LAST place you should be. I know this was unexpected, but, giving in so quickly? I shouldn't have followed my sudden impulse to go with him. But look at him..._

Beast Boy's excitement on the current event pulsed around him and straight through her. It was amazing actually. Just _being_ in his presence made her feel not so bad. She felt good, even. Being in the uneasy stage was a place where she was familiar with. To feel this new sense of relief was so comforting. And she wasn't about to let that slip out from under her.

Something that she couldn't shake was his grasp on her. It was firm, but it didn't hurt. And it was locked, like nothing else in the entire world could penetrate his hold on hers, and she didn't want anything to.

When she was with him, hearing him talk, laugh, tell jokes and stories, she almost forgot about her problems and worries. For even just a little while, it was just him and her, right there, in that moment.

All seemed right for the first time, until Beast Boy said about the only thing that could possibly tear her away from that wonderful moment.

"You haven't changed a bit, Terra."

Like a blow to the stomach, this the incredible feelings that were once existing inside of her vanished like a shadow to light.

_Terra? Please, no...not her. Isn't that fact that I told him time and time again that I wasn't her enough? What could I possibly be doing that still resembles Terra? _

She looked away from him ashamed, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you _are _Terra." Beast Boy replied with sincerity._ I'm not her...not anymore._

This made the girl nervous, how could he possibly know? _Is it possible he heard me outside of the tower the other night? Play it safe, maybe he doesn't know a thing...right?_

"What makes you so sure?" she asked nervously.

"You look like her, you talk like her, you laugh like her...don't you remember anything from before?" he pleaded.

Lisa couldn't look into his eyes. She felt anger flush through her skin, and was sure she must be a little red in the face. "I-I just remember high school." She pathetically blurted.

_I'm sure I look too obvious...no way is he going to buy that. Lisa **has** to step up her game before he knows too much._

Beast Boy took on a serious face and looked her straight in the face, but the girl didn't look up to meet his gaze.

"You used to live in the desert before you joined the Teen Titans. You couldn't control your powers at first..., " the boy paused, and she could sense anger rising in his voice, "then Slade helped you, and you wanted to take over the city. But in the end, you couldn't go through with it, and you saved us all!"

The girl listened to every word of his story about Terra's life..._her_ life... fitting the missing pieces of her broken knowledge together perfectly. She didn't react when she heard the name "Slade," the name didn't necessarily sound unfamiliar to her, it just felt hollow. But she went back to the dream she had that night before. The girl driving armies into the city, hurting the people she had once called her friends. Looking into her reflection only to see a monster.

The girl lifted her eyes to meet Beast Boy's, "Why would you want to be friends with someone who was so much trouble?"

His eyes became soft and sincere as he replied, "Because I know who she really is."

He stared into her eyes, which made her nervous. Like she'd been caught. But not quite yet. There was still that lingering question in the air. If anything, he had given her an even bigger motive to hide her true identity.

Just then the pizza had arrived to their table.

_Thank goodness. If he had locked my gaze for a second longer, I for sure would have let my guard down! C'mon, just channel in Lisa...you can do this._

"One supreme pizza with extra anchovies, just the way you like it!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

"I don't like anchovies..." _Bit of a stretch, but I'm in a hole, I know it sounds ridiculous...but I'll do anything, _"I'm allergic."_ Nice one. Get out of here before he realizes what a mess you're being to cover yourself up!_

"I should get going," she knocked over her drink as she stood up. _Oh great..._

"No! Stay!" Beast Boy pleaded, "I don't eat anchovies either! We'll get whatever you want!"

Lisa didn't turn around. Desperate to hide how frazzled she really was, she added in a cool tone, "I've got a lot of homework, and I need to get to the computer lab."

Beast Boy reached out to the girl already walking away and exclaimed, "We've got an awesome computer at the tower! You can work there! Be finished in half the time!"

_The Tower? He's inviting me to his house? _She pondered this for half a second.

_Well...I guess I do have some unfinished pieces of my puzzle, and since I have some kind of connection with the Tower, I'm sure going there could clear things up once and for all. What was I thinking trying to quit cold turkey._

She looked over at his face one last time for reassurance that it's what he really wanted. "Okay, but I've gotta be home before dark." This immediately resulted in a positive look from Beast Boy, "Kay!"

_Plus, I'm already here with Beast Boy. It's not like I could do more damage than I've already done. I won't be there for long, just long enough to see what he wants to show me._

They were closer to the tower than she had realized. The trip was quick and enjoyable. Beast Boy was needless to say a gentlemen the whole way. Quick to open her door, willing to let her speak, kind and courteous.

Lisa was unwilling to talk about Terra or anything even close to her, so she asked question about question to keep him occupied. She asked questions about the Tower, about the titans – which, surprisingly all started to come back to her. It was like listening to an old song she once knew every word to.

Now inside the tower, they were walking down a darkened hallway when Beast Boy stopped against two doors, "And this-" He pushed a button as two doors slid open, "-is where we spend most of our free time."

They both stepped into the room as the doors closed behind them, "Wow, this is cool!" Lisa awed.

Beast Boy smiled at her reaction, "This is where the Titans get all their mission assignments. Over there's the kitchen, and that's where we play video games. See?"

Lisa exhaled, taking everything in, "Must be nice to live here."

"You used to live here too," the boy replied, looking at her with a saddened look on his face.

She smiled "I think I'd remember living in a place like this." _who wouldn't?_ She DID remember living there once upon a time. She looked around the room, taking as many mental pictures as she could, she was not planning on coming back here any time soon.

After a brief pause, Beast Boy chimed, "C'mon! I'll show you to your room!"

_My room?_

Walking into Terra's room felt worse than the blonde had prepared for. The room was gorgeous, and she wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible.

_They did all of this...for her? What a traitor. The more I learn about this Terra, the more I can't wait to be rid of her...for good._

Lisa hadn't shown any response to the room, so Beast Boy spoke up, "Stars – because you like to sleep outside."

_Quick look around, then it's time for you to leave. _"Not me, I hate camping out. Too many bugs."

She was rushing through the room when something caught her eye: A heart shaped metal box sitting on the table. As she walked toward the box, her heart started to pick up speed, and her forehead became a bit clammy.

_I...remember...Beast Boy and I, we weren't JUST friends, were we?_

Old feelings started to sink into her heart.

_We had a special connection-some kind of greater bond. _The memory of beast boy hanging on the edge, clinging to dear life came into her mind. But mostly his saddened voice, _'Terra...you can't...' _this was the same boy standing behind her.

"I made that for you. Remember Terra?"

Memories of her betrayal to Beast Boy started to creep back. Her memory was fighting back – and loosing. Lisa frowned at her reflection in the heart shaped box. She was really starting to despise the face staring back.

_Poor Beast Boy. I mean, I can't remember everything, and I'm just about to have a panic attack. Can't imagine what my being here must be doing to his emotions... yeah, time to leave._

"It's cute," she said quietly, "Listen, I've really gotta go."

She shut the box and placed it carefully on the table, and stared at the object for half a second more. Burning the image of his gift in her mind.

She quickly led the way out of the Tower. Taking every turn necessary and going down the right stair cases as fast as she could. Beast Boy was keeping up with her pace, not questioning her ease in finding her way out of the tower. He was too busy thinking of anything to make her stay just for a little while longer.

"We have an awesome game room! We could play a round of ping pong! Or we could go up to the roof? You'd love the roof! You can see the entire city from up there! Or..or we could-"

"Look, I'm really sorry Beast Boy, but I've just remembered something, and...I've just got to go now."

She exited the front door of the tower and slowed to a stop. The sun was just about to set beyond the water, casting a beautiful sunset across the sky.

She couldn't help but stop and look at the scene around her. Quiet sunset, beautiful waters, and Beast Boy now standing next to her side.

Not too long ago, she would have given anything to be here with him. She turned and faced the tower for a moment before looking over at Beast Boy. He was looking at her with a look of defeat and desperation. He knew she was really leaving, his efforts to make her stay were useless.

_I don't want to leave you. But if I want to keep you in my life, I know I'll have to take Terra with me. And I just can't handle her.I just..._wish_ there was a way that I could have you without the other. You're a part of Terra's life. Not mine._

It hurt her to see the look in his eyes. Lisa didn't have the heart to leave him in this state.

She walked up to the waters edge and thought out her next words carefully, to try and help him see some sort of light to this messy situation.

She started quietly, thinking of what she could possibly say, "Maybe..."

Beast Boy walked up to her side, and Lisa continued, "Maybe your friend _is_ out there somewhere...I hope you find her."

To her happy surprise, she saw Beast Boy smile. Just not in the way she had hoped.

"I already have." He picked up a rock and skipped it across the top of the water.

_How can he still have so much confidence? _The girl sighed, "Beast Boy..." then stopped her thought when he held up a rock to her face.

"C'mon..." he pleaded, "You've gotta remember. Something...anything!"

She shook her head. _I'm sorry, Beast Boy. It's useless. Can't you see it's over? _

They both stood in silence for a moment. _Guess it's time to say goodby...w-what is he...doing?_

Just then Beast Boy picked up a handful of the wet earth they were standing on, and said with a smile on his face, "You can move the earth!"

Before she could even process his words, Beast Boy pulled back his arm, then launched the handful of mud flying onto her face, knocking her back a couple of steps.

The girl now covered in mud felt mostly confused, then that confusion quickly turned into anger. She wasn't so mad about being covered in the mud as she was that he had caught her completely off guard.

Why he had thrown mud in her face didn't make much sense in the first place, but it was so quick and off setting that it kind of annoyed her and ticked her off. Okay, it REALLY ticked her off. More than Beast Boy had realized. More than she _herself_ had realized.

_I can't believe I've spent all afternoon with this boy, only to have him chuck some mud in my face! Was he planning this all along? Was this his version of 'revenge'? Maybe we weren't as close as I thought! _

At this moment, she wasn't feeling like Lisa. Her hands started shaking and she knew she had to calm down.

Nothing in her notebook would have prepared her for what happened next.

She grabbed two fist-full's of mud clumps from her face and threw it to the ground. Well, at least she _thought_ she had. She was about to look at him until she felt a slight electric buzz run through her arms down to her finger tips.

Glancing down and her hands, her eyes grew large at the sight.

The mud. It was...levitating?

_Holy..._

She clenched her fists and put them next to her sides when the mud dropped.

She looked up at the utterly mortified boy in front of her. He was looking right at her, still dazed at her reaction... or lack thereof, after he threw the mud in her face.

_I don't think he noticed. And I don't want to stay to find out. Either way I REALLY need to get out of here..._

Clenching her fists a bit tighter the girl spat out the first thing that came to her mind, "Why did you do that?!" She spun around and ran away from the green boy- needing to find out what _exactly_ was happening.

She heard Beast Boy call out to her and start sputtering out apologies, she could hear his footsteps in the mud behind her, but she didn't stop.

She couldn't listen to anything he was shouting either, because she only had one thought running through her mind. Her worst nightmare was coming true.

Terra had returned.

* * *

Unsure of when Beast Boy had ended his chase, the girl ran. She continued running for a few miles trying to think, to make sense of something. Anything. She slowed down when she reached an empty park. She bent over, resting her hand on a slide to catch her breath. After a few moments she thought out loud to herself breathing heavily, "How is this possible? It's been _months_ since I've been out of that cave. Nothing effected me. I was a clean slate! And now SHE is starting to make her appearance?! Like it's no big deal? No. I won't let this happen. I-I don't want it to."

_**It's funny, the way you think you have a choice.**_

Lisa stood up straight and whipped her head around, startled by the deep voice. Fear struck running through her veins like lightning, the pain lingered.

"Hello?!" she asked frantically, her voice cracking when she saw nothing.

_That voice. It was so near. As if they were standing in-_

_**-your head? That's right, dear child. Did you think you could get away from me so easily? Sleeping in a sarcophagus of stone will only buy you minimal time. Not freedom from where you truly belong.**_

It was _the_ voice. The voice that brought her to her knees. The voice that made her tremble with fear, forcing her to bring her hands over her head as if she were trying to block a heavy blow. Both verbally and physically. She didn't know what made her do this, only that something deep inside told her to. She tightened her muscles when the voice spoke again.

_**Rise my dear apprentice. Or have you already forgotten? **_The voice spoke slower and deeper. _**You belong to me.**_

Breathing felt about as easy as inhaling a plastic bag. Her heart rate had literally gone from beating like a humming bird's to dead as a door nail the next. But she still managed to gasp out a one syllable word between clenched teeth.

A word she never knew could hurt so much.

"Slade!"

* * *

Woo! Exciting!

Is Slade really back, or is it all in her imagination? How about that mud levitating...weird, right? Don't worry, I'll be updating SOON!

Thank you guys for the Favorites, and the Follows and the comments! I really appreciate it ^_^

Also, thank you again for being patiencent with me on this chapter. I'll be much better, I swear.

Till then :D

-shel


	5. Chapter 4: Things Change

Happy 10 Year Anniversary for the Teen Titans! It's so exciting ^_^

Thank you all for the reviews and the follows and the favorites! You guys rock hard core :D

I was going to make it longer, but I thought you all deserved the edited part now. The rest will be in the next chapter.

Enjoy chapter 4!

-shel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Teen Titans, cartoon network does.

* * *

Chapter 4: Things Change

The night was relatively quiet in jump city. The moon was full, giving the entire city a slight glow about it. Traffic was low, and the night seemed still and calm. You would assume that everyone in town was calm as well, if you didn't see the girl running wildly down the allies.

_Get. Out. Of. My. Head!_

The girl moving at a quick pace didn't know why, or how, but she couldn't see where she was going. All she knew was her feet were moving fast, and she couldn't stop. She could, however, see a face. A face amidst all the darkness that surrounded her vision.

She'd seen this face. She _knew _this face.

Maybe that's why her body continued to run. Her attempts at running away from this figure were getting tired and useless, but her legs kept moving.

She hadn't noticed how tired she was growing until she felt a weight bear down on her shoulders. She shook her head, clearing away the angry robotic face, to see what was happening around her.

She reached up to feel what had been causing this change in weight, not expected what she felt: A cool hard metal.

She quickly looked down to see what appeared to be a piece of metal armor covering her chest, shoulders, and shoulder blades.

The attention which the metal plate had on the girl started to diminish as she felt a irritation on her arms – like fabric rubbing against skin. This discomfort eventually spread down through her entire body. Her legs, her torso, even her neck all felt irritated.

Her pace slowed down to a jog and she looked her arms to reveal a thin fabric like substance taped up and down her arms - covering her skin entirely. She started to panic and began vigorously brushing at the wrappings as if she were getting sticky sand off of her arms.

"Aaarrgg! Get off of me!" The frustrated girl sneered. She noticed a dramatic decrease in energy and her body felt heavy and faint. Growing hopeless, she continued to brush at the wrappings, "Get...off..." she panted, getting weaker and weaker by the second.

**That's why you came to me, my dear. So I could give you the strength which you so obviously lacked. To give you the power which you so obviously need.**

Trembling at the booming voice she didn't dare speak out loud, afraid of the terrified voice that might come out.

Slade.

It was frightening the speed at which her memories were bursting all at the topic of Slade. Another horrific realization was how strong and powerful these memories were. Not in the same way it was when remembering something about Beast Boy, but it was more dark. More thick and heavy to take in. It was filling up her mind, none the less.

She hadn't taken everything in just yet, but just enough to realize that Slade played a _crucial _role in Terra's life. She wasn't sure to which extent, but by the way she was feeling currently, Slade was an even bigger part in her life than Beast Boy.

_Where are you? _

Although she couldn't see him, she sensed a smirk from the mysterious figure as a memory flashed into her mind.

It was the blonde girl from her dream, looking fierce and vindictive as she stood up on a pillar of rock. She was surrounded by stone as an explosion of lava ruptured around her.

**After I gave you strength, you betrayed me. You thought you could break your hold on me by defeating my physical hold on you. But you see, my child. That was only the beginning. **

As she could hear the voice talking to her, she found herself near a phone booth, she slowed and turned to see the reflection in the glass.

Pure horror spread upon her face as the image of the girl whom she had been petrified of since her dream was now staring back at her.

_No, I-It can't be._

**I'm not gone. As much as you may detest the thought, I am in your head. Where I have more control than you could ever imagine. **

The young girl's knees quaked as she fell to the earth in agony.

**Welcome back,Terra.**

* * *

The light was bright as it sliced through the cracks of the window, cutting across the room shining in the blonde girls eyes, waking her up.

Lisa stretched out her arms above her head and arched her back, causing a slight pop in her joints. She sat up and laughed to her herself.

_Heh, yikes. No more eating before bed. What a crazy dream..._

The clock read 9:18am. She had missed her first 2 classes and was going to be late for her third. _Why didn't Jen wake me up? Or even Eric?_

Getting out of bed felt like a chore. She had slept in so long, yet she felt as if she had been struck by a boulder. She looked in the mirror and laughed at her reflection. Quite frankly, she looked awful.

Still in her uniform from the day before, her hair was matted to the side of her face, and she had massive bags under her eyes.

_Whoa! Must have fallen asleep studying. I didn't get much sleep the other night._

She heard someone pouring cereal in the kitchen around the corner and decided to get ready for the day.

After putting on a new set of clothes, she put on socks and was brushing out her hair when she walked in to see Eric sitting at the counter.

He was wearing his backpack and had his body hunched over a bowl of cereal, eating vigorously.

Lisa walked up to the counter and sang, "Hello!"

Eric jumped a little at the surprise, then turned his head to look at Lisa cautiously, "Good morning sleepyhead. You look...relatively happy."

She smiled at him, "Sorry I slept in so late! Where's Jen?"

"I already took her to school a few hours ago. I came back to make sure that you...uh, you slept alright."

The girl looked at him then walked over and sat on one of the counter chairs next to him and replied, "Great, actually!" She noticed Eric was giving her a weird look at this response, but she continued, "Except I had the longest dream! I swear, it was never going to end." She laughed a little, "I had a dream I took off with, get this..Beast Boy. _Beast Boy_ of all people! And he actually took me to their Tower, then for whatever reason, he threw mud on me, ahaha and I actually made it levitate! Which, now that I think about it, is pretty cool. Anyway, later on there was this guy that was haunting me, and..."

She paused when she saw Eric's reaction to what she had been telling him. He was looking straight ahead with his eyes wide open, and he had a spoonful of cereal suspended before his gaping mouth. He was just sitting there, not moving a muscle, Lisa turned to face him,"You okay?"

Waving her hand in front of his face, she asked, "Eric? You're starting to freak me out a little..."

He dropped his spoon back in his bowl and walked over to the sink, "Welp! Better go get your school stuff. You're late, blondie!"

Lisa raised her eye brow at him as she hopped off the stool, "Alright...? I'll just, be right back then-"

"Yup! Sounds great!" Eric replied rather exasperated. He put his hands on both sides of the sink and let out a big sigh.

Lisa started to turn around when she stopped dead in her tracks, dropping the brush to the hard wood floor. It abruptly dawned on her what might have happened, but she was scared to ask.

"E-Eric?" She stuttered.

Eric turned around grabbing his keys off the key rack near the garage entrance door, "Just, meet me in the car, and we'll talk on the way to school."

Lisa walked to her room slowly while her mind raced a million miles an hour. _It was real. Eric wouldn't have reacted the way he did if he didn't know something. All of it had to have happened...Beast Boy. The levitating mud. And Slade..._

Her knees gave out once thought said the name and she stumbled picking up her books. She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment, bracing herself for the voice which she was sure would come.

But there was nothing.

She stood up and situated herself, quickly grabbing her books. _It's alright, maybe it's not what you think..._She stood up and ran to the car. Anxious to see what Eric had to say.

The car was pulled in front of the house, humming as he was waiting for her.

She got into the car and spoke up before he could say anything, "Alright. What happened?"

He started to pull away from the curb and he shrugged his shoulders, "Well, all I heard was that you had a nice little outing with a certain green Titan yesterday, if that's what you're referring to."

Lisa groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

Eric continued, "I figured you knew what you were doing, so that's why I waited until it was dark to come looking for you."

"You went _looking_ for me?" She muffled through her hands, in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Yeah, and thank goodness I did! Waking up on a city bench isn't necessarily and ideal way to start your day." He noticed she didn't move her head from her hands, "I take it yesterday didn't go too well?"

Dropping her hands on her lap she lifted her head slowly, looking ahead with a disbelieving look on her face.

It took two to three minutes before she spoke up, "Why?" she whispered.

Eric leaned in a bit."What was that?"

"Why couldn't you have just left me when you found me?" muttered the girl still looking ahead.

He laughed a bit, "That's easy. When you see a confused little girl stumbling out of a cave, covered in wrappings and tape, you don't really have a choice."

She spoke louder in a stern voice, "Didn't you know who I was? What I've done?" She let out a laugh in disbelief, "And to your own town!"

It was a good thing he had already pulled into the school parking lot, because this last little bit caught him off guard. He pulled into the president's parking spot in front of the school and put the car into park.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face her,"Um, would you care to explain that last bit?"

Lisa continued frustratingly, "Yeah, your town? I almost completely destroyed it. Twice."

Eric stared at her for a moment, then bust into laughter. Lisa looked at him in disbelief, then put her hand on the door handle threatening to leave.

Eric waved his hands in the air, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just-" he said between chuckles, "do you know just how many times our town has been _almost _destroyed? Man, if I had a dollar for every time our town's even been threatened...that's why we have the Tita-"

"No, Eric. Listen. I cleared out the town. And the Titans? I eradicated them! As in completely eliminated them! Me!"

At first, Eric's facial expression didn't change. He Turned forward in his sweat, contemplating this new information.

After a moment he turned to her with an expression which she couldn't tell if it was confusion or shock, he spoke slowly, "That was you? But...how? I mean- I'm having a hard time believing you'd be capable of doing anything like that."

The girl turned to look her side of the window, eyes softer, "The person you saved was no one worth saving. It was my fault the Titans were gone. My fault the town was nearly wiped out. It was always me." She rested her head on the window, "I just...couldn't remember until now."

A minute or two passed in silence before Lisa started to wonder if Eric was even in the car.

She looked over and saw him staring at the steering wheel. "Lisa, are you sure?" I mean, no offense but.. look at you. I doubt you could even hold up my backpack!"

"Trust me, it wasn't done with ease." She mumbled back, picking up her book from her lap, and folding them across her chest. Eric started to let his questions flow, "But how could-"

"I'll just..."she interrupted while opening her door, "explain everything to you later. I promise. She stepped out and shut the door.

Eric shook his head as he watched the girl leave. He exhaled to himself before opening up his own door, "This should be interesting."

As soon as she walked into the doors at the front of the school, the bell rang ending third period.

"Thank goodness." She mumbled to herself. She already missed her classes yesterday, and didn't want to miss any was afraid that if her grades started slipping, the advisory office would notice and look into her past records...which didn't exist, and then they'd pull her in for questioning, which would drag Eric in for questioning, which would...

Bottom line was she couldn't afford to stand out, for more reasons than one.

She made it in time for her Literature class and tried to clear her head. She was grateful for the hour long distraction. Leaning back in her seat, started to feel like Lisa again. Which she desperately wanted.

Knowing Lisa's luck, however, this luxury soon ran short. Class eventually ended, and as she opened up the door leaving her classroom, she saw her two best friends waiting like they usually do, but this time they were talking to a certain boy covered in green fur and wearing a purple jump suit.

_Oh man, Beast Boy?! Why is he back? _

Upset and unsure of what to say to him, Lisa turned and stormed down the hall way, looking for a quick escape.

"Terra! Wait!" called Beast Boy as he caught up to her, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Lisa didn't want to bring up yesterday. She had no plans to tell him about the mud, or even Slade. This would only confirm his assumptions about her being Terra.

"I'm gonna be late for Biology." She replied hastily, then she walked into her classroom.

The final bell rang as the blonde turned into her classroom and was the last one to slip into her Biology class, as if nothing were different.

She didn't even try to focus on what the teacher was saying, it was a hopeless cause.

_Ugh, Beast Boy...you're making this impossible! _

Thankfully they were only going over the test they had the day before (which she missed), so she just pulled out her notebook.

It has seemed ages since she last looked inside. So many things had changed since she first started writing in it only a few days before. She looked at her list, her notes.

She flipped the page over and scanned the page she had dedicated to Beast Boy. It was all of her memories and things that seemed familiar about him. She wrote "I betrayed" in small letters at the bottom of the page, and that was all she needed to know, really.

None of this other stuff scribbled on the page couldn't have mattered after she betrayed him. Right?

She was frustrated that her dimmest memories were the ones that involved the shape-shifting titan, and she didn't know why that was. The same was also true with Slade. Why she didn't have any recollection of him before was puzzling. The craziest thing to her however, was that her connection with these two seemed the strongest. When memories _did _come back, they were almost over-whelming.

_Shouldn't I have remembered these two the most? Why didn't it phase as quickly?_

Lisa tore out the pages she had already written on as quietly as she could. Leaning forward she studied the two pages she was holding in her hands.

The girl had written about her past: things she knew.

She had also written her present: things she was surrounded by.

They were confusing to her. Two different stories aren't meant to be written on the same page.

Then there was her 'Beast Boy' page. It really belonged to Terra's memories, not hers. Quietly as she could, she tore out the page with the columns in half, and put Terra's life with the Beast Boy page, and put Lisa's life on top of the blank notebook.

Looking back at her now empty notebook, she stared at the blank page before her. She picked up her pen and studied the blank page. This was sort of like her life now. She wanted this blank slate, to start over. This chance that was being handed to her was fading away quickly.

She held up the 'Beast Boy' and the torn out 'Terra' pages for a moment, and couldn't help but feel sad. She really liked Beast Boy, and enjoyed being around him.

_I'm sorry Beast Boy but, I can't have you unless I have Terra... and I can't have her come back. It's too dangerous, for everyone._

Quietly, she crumpled up the pieces of paper and tossed them into the garbage bin beside her desk in the back of the room.

She looked back at her notebook re-wrote the items she had in on the 'Lisa' piece of paper and shut her notebook. This was Lisa's beginning.

The bell rang an hour later and her classmates stood up and packed their belongings. Lisa picked up her notebook and headed out of the room.

Walking out of the room, she wasn't surprised to see the green titan standing next to her door.

The boy followed behind her,"Are you going to keep running away from me?"

She didn't look at him."I'm not running from anything. Go home." She emphasized.

Beast Boy raised his voice a bit, "Not until you talk to me!"

He wanted her to admit to his accusations, to confirm that what he thought was right, but she knew he was wasting his time. She wanted so desperately to tell him that his persistence was useless at this point, but she couldn't. She was so far into the game.

"You can't keep following me." she replied, looking over at her escape rout just a few more steps down the hall.

The green boy stopped,"Why not?"

Lisa pointed to the sign on the door, and replied, "It's the _girls_ locker room."

_Hopefully that's enough to get him to stop. I told him to leave._

Not willing to leave too soon, the girl walked around the locker room for a while, even sat on a bench for a bit. She wasn't too worried about missing her next class, seeing as it was only study hall, which she usually does in the library.

After about 15 minutes of wandering in the locker room, she left through a different exit which just so happened to be near the library.

She walked inside past the librarian and pulled out a book they had discussed in her Literature class. _Maybe he finally got the hint that I'm not Terra and left? No one would wait this long..._She thought while sitting down at a table filled with other books.

Not 5 minutes after she had this thought, she heard someone footsteps walking towards her.

Two gloved hands leaned on the table next to her, she knew who it was at this point, but she still didn't look up at the boy, he quietly said "Look, we're going to have to talk sometime."

Furrowing her eyebrows she whispered in response, "Look, this isn't going to go anywhere. Now could you please just leave me alone?"

Beast Boy leaned in a little closer, "Why can't we just talk?"

Lisa didn't respond, instead she just glared at her notebook and turned another page. She wasn't actually reading, she just tried to look as busy as possible.

He stood up straight, "Fine. But I'm not leaving until I get an answer." And he walked over to the other side of the table and plopped down in the chair.

This bothered Lisa. She had lied to him over and over again, but he wasn't buying it, and at this point she didn't know what else she could possibly say to convince him other wise.

About 10 minutes of silence passed between the two when she head a loud ringing from the other side of the table, along with a shout, "Ah whoa! I'm awake!" he shouted across the library.

The other students in the library shushed him. Lisa started to get nervous, _what if the other kids recognized him? He's only one of the biggest Hero's in their city. They'll wonder why I'm hanging out with him, then questions will start to fly, and..._

"Go outside!" The girl whispered angrily.

He peaked his head over the books separating the two, "So you're talking to me now?"

The librarian then shushed the two kids sitting at the table.

The blonde looked up at Beast Boy, "You're gonna get me in trouble! Go outside!"

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and firmly added, "Not unless you come with me."

The librarian looked furious as she smacked a ruler against her palm. Lisa knew that if she stayed any longer, the librarian would report her for sure.

_Looks like it's time to end this. Just make it brief, Lisa._

They stepped into the empty hallway.

"Okay, you've got two minutes." She added before he could say anything, holding her notebook close to her.

Beast Boy looked at her with sincere eyes as he started his speech, "Maybe you don't remember, but I _do_. You're my friend, you're a Teen Titan!" Beast Boy reached out to her, and she took a step back.

She dropped her notebook to her side, but still clutched it in her hand, "You're wrong!"

_Oh boy, this might actually be harder than I thought._

Noticing her reaction to his words, he continued sweetly, "You don't belong here, Terra..."

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped and pushed her hair away from her face instinctively. She had just about had it with that girl. Terra. She was sick of talking about her, and sick of being referred to as her.

Beast Boy saw her shift and change in attitude. Which made his face change as well.

The girl looked into his eyes. He came off with an 'all knowing' look, determined yet soft. _Oh no..._

"It's who you are!" He gestured toward girl suddenly felt so defenseless and bare.

_He knows. __I can see it in his face...No doubt about it, he knows I'm Terra. _

He knew the truth. She _knew_ he knew the truth. And it frightened her.

_What could he possibly hope to gain from continuing this relationship? All I did was hurt him. Why is he still fighting for us? _

Feeling desperate she looked up at beast boy, all defenses down as she pleaded, "What do you want from me?"

Beast Boy replied, knowing full well who he was talking to at that moment,"Why can't things just go back to the way they were? You were so happy then."

Looking at Beast Boy, her thoughts seemed to open up. Unconsciously, she allowed herself to think as Terra: _Beast Boy...if only you knew. _You _were the only happiness I had in that life._

She pulled up her notebook to her chest once more.

"Things were never the way you remember," she added quietly, holding onto her notebook...her new life, "Now leave me alone."

Holding onto Beast Boy's gaze for another minute, it seemed he was beginning to understand.

"Here," He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Titans communicator, "take this. In case you're in trouble, in case you need me... you can call me anytime."

Lisa looked at Beast Boy holding out the device. It was the key to stay connected to him. She wanted it, but knew she couldn't take it.

"I don't need it." She calmly replied, not budging.

Beast Boy froze looking at her. He knew this was Terra's choice. He knew she was cutting off her connection to Beast Boy completely.

"But-" He added in surprise. The girl was heart broken watching his reaction, and she needed to go.

_I wish I could tell you this is for _your_ protection. But you probably wouldn't believe me. Your hold on Terra is too strong... _

"Time's up." she quietly said as she turned to leave down the hall.

"Terra..." Beast Boy said so dolefully, the girl couldn't help but stop, her gut wrenching at his tone. She knew she couldn't just leave him on this note.

"Things change Beast Boy." She turned to faced him, and told him flat, "The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

She locked onto his gaze, and that's when she knew that he finally understood what 'Terra' was telling him, that she didn't want to come back, she was gone.

The girl looked sad but definite. As painful as it was, she knew Beast Boy could _see_ her, and knew what she wanted.

After a moment of silent communication between the two, a crackle of the communicator was heard, he held it up slowly "Come in Beast Boy! We need your help."

_That must be Robin._

He held the communicator at his side and looked at the girl standing before him, "Come with me."

As much as she wish she could, she shook her head and replied contently, "You go. _You're_ the Teen Titan. That's who _you_ are. That's not me." Beast Boy lowered his head, saddened by what she was saying. She could see it was dawning on him just how much the girl before him wanted Terra to be gone, "I'm not a hero to save the world. I'm just a girl with a Geometry test next period and I haven't studied."

Leaving Beast Boy with those words, she started to walk away keeping her gaze locked on his.

She knew that he now fully understood what she was asking of him. To pretend like she had never happened. Like _they_ had never happened.

_I'm so sorry Beast Boy... for everything. But it will be better this way for you, I know it._

The girl took a sharp left into whatever room was behind the closest door. She stepped into an empty gymnasium. Light cut through the doors leading to outside, filling the room with natural light.

She walked across the court, an echo with every step. Reaching the far end of the court, she sat down on one of the benches against the wall.

"I did it." She whispered to herself as she leaned against the cool brick wall behind her. She ran her fingers through her hair, "It's finally done."

**On the contrary, my dear, you are very far from being done.**

Lisa stood up angrily, how could she have forgotten about Slade? One of Beast Boy's abilities, she guessed.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded.

**Everything!**

That's when the world went black.

* * *

End of ch. 4

It ain't done yet folks!

Stick around, I'll post the next one soon as well!

I'm stoked for you guys to see what I have planned. Like the big 'fight' scene with Slade is comin' up, and even MORE stuff that I can't give away.

Have fun reviewing and asking questions if you would like to ^_^

peace out!

-seashel


End file.
